Sentimentals drabbles
by Sosolaidie
Summary: Drabbles sur les sentiments des personnages lors de la saison 3. Comment réagi Chase après s'être fait larguer par Cameron et House rejeté par Cuddy? Huddy et Tuesdays.
1. Rupture Pov Chase

**Bienvenue sur ma première fic sur House M.D. alors soyez indulgents ;). Vous l'avez compris, ça parle des sentiments des personnages principaux sous forme de drabbles pendant la saison 3 et plus tard la 4 peut-être, si ça marche bien. Au début, il y aura toujours un petit résumé des situations, parce que vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de l'épisode. Je rappelle que les perso sont pas à moi mais à la production bla bla bla...... Bref, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Petit résumé de la situation: Chase vient de trouver la solution d'un cas très compliqué en l'absence de House. Il sort de l'hôpital en présence de Cameron.

Petit résumé de la situation Chameron (ou Tuesdays): Ils couchent ensemble et c'est tout, pas de sentiments, que du physique. Enfin, c'est ce que veut Cameron.

PoV Chase:

Nous sortions de l'hôpital. Cameron ne cessait de me féliciter au sujet de mon ''exploit''.

«**Alors tu veux fêter ça comment? **me questionna-t-elle.

-**J'en veux plus, je veux avoir une vrai relation avec toi**.

Toute sa joie avait disparue d'un coup.

-**C'était très clair, que du physique.**

**-Oui, au début d'accord, mais tu vas pas me dire que...**

-**Si**, me coupa-t-elle, **Je te le dis, c'est non. C'était sympa, c'est tout. Maintenant c'est fini.**

Elle s'en alla, de sa magnifique démarche me laissant seul. Je voulais réagir mais mes muscles ne m'obéissaient plus. Tout mon corps était figé. Comment avait-elle pu m'abandonner? Cameron, le médecin le plus sensible du monde brisant le cœur de ce pauvre fils à papa de Chase. Cela paraît impossible et pourtant...

* * *

**Alors ce premier drabble? Vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez? Il y a un truc magique pour ça, c'est le petit bouton vert!!! N'hésitez pas!!! Le prochain chapitre se sera un PoV House. Il est déjà écrit mais des petites reviews m'aiderai à le poster plus vite... ^^ Et merci à mon amie qui me corrige ma fic. Bisous X 99999999999999 à tous!**


	2. Doutes Pov House

**Coucou! Me revoilà pour un drabble House. Sinon, les perso sont toujours pas à moi etc... Et remerci à mon amie qui me corrige. Enjoy!**

Petit résumé de la situation: Wilson a invité Cuddy au théâtre et elle a accepté. House lui fait la même offre et pourtant elle refuse.

Petit résumé situation Huddy: Pire que le Sahara à part peut-être les remarques euh... désobligeantes de House.

Pourquoi Wilson et pas moi? Elle avait accepté sans hésiter son invitation et moi c'est non?! Impossible. Peut-être que je devrais faire comme Wilson (ou plutôt comme il avait faillit faire)*? Aller l'embrasser. Elle ne pourra pas résister... Wow wow, une minute, qu'est-ce que je comptais faire là? Non j'abandonne. Elle ne me mérite pas.

* * *

*Dans un autre épisode, Wilson invite Cuddy et House l'emmerdeur (c'est bien connu) envoi des fleurs à Wilson en faisant croire qu'elles viennent de Cuddy. Évidemment, Wilson stresse complètement et en discute avec House, et à un moment, il dit qu'il va embrasser Cuddy mais finalement il se rend compte de la supercherie.

* * *

**Voili-Voilà, un drabble House! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Le prochain sera PoV Chase je crois. Oh et, j'ai faillis oublié, pas mal de mes drabbles sont dans la série comme le précédent par exemple. Mais le prochain sera dans l'appartement de Chase. Je crois que ses murs vont souffrir... A bientôt!**


	3. Rêves Pov Chase

****

Boujour! Voilà comme promis un autre PoV Chase dans son appart . Euh sinon, je remercie mon amie qui corrige à nouveau et les persos sont toujours pas à moi etc... Donc et bien.... Enjoy!

* * *

Petit résumé de la situation: Chase rentre chez lui après sa rupture avec Cameron. Vous allez voir pourquoi j'ai dit que ses murs allaient souffrir!

Petit résumé de la situation Tuesdays (ou Chameron): Euh... Comment décrire une rupture?^^

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et m'assis sur mon canapé, encore sous le choc, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je pleurer, hurler ou la supplier de me reprendre? Je me levai et cognai mon poing contre le mur, tant pis pour les voisins. Je commençai à désespérer quand une voix surgit dans ma tête:

«**Elle ne te mérite pas Robert, calme-toi.**

Une autre voix, plus sarcastique, fit son entrée.

**-Non! Bien sûr que non! Elle est juste belle, intelligente, sympa, sensible....»**

C'est moi ou je deviens fou?!

Après un débat du même style de plusieurs minutes, je décidai de dormir en évitant de penser à la journée de demain. Comment affronterai-je celle qui m'a rejeté?

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit après m'être mis en pyjama (je deviens peut-être dingue, mais pas à ce point!) et je faisais tout mon possible pour m'endormir sans penser à ELLE, ce que je réussis, enfin, à peu près. En effet, si je n'avais pas penser à elle, je rêvais d'elle:

De son magnifique sourire,

de ses cheveux lisse et soyeux,

de ses lèvres sur les miennes...

J'aurai tellement voulu que se soit réel, mais un rêve n'est pas la réalité...

* * *

****

Snif :'( , une petite larme pour ce pauvre Chase. Ok, il a pas trop défoncé les murs mais bon, il va pas amener un bulldozer non plus^^. Sinon, celui est plus long mais comme l'autre d'avant est court... Pour le prochain, j'hésite entre l'impossible (alliance HouseXChase pour récupérer les filles (Merci Pline84 )) et le parfaitement possible à savoir drabbles Foreman ou House ou encore Chase. Alors, Votez! Possible ou Impossible? Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ^^ Allez A+!


	4. Restaurant Chase et House

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau drabble mais assez spécial. En fait, il ne viens pas de la série mais de ma petite boîte craniene ^^. J'ai suivi de l'idée de Pline84 (merci encore une fois!). House et Chase vous établir un plan pour conquérir les filles (Ah, l'amour!). Sinon, à nouveau merci à mon amie qui corrige et les personnages ne sont (hélas) pas moi. Enjoy!**

1ere Partie:

PoV Chase:

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais au bord de la dépression quand une idée, bien qu'assez folle, germa dans mon esprit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, une seule personne sur cette planète pouvait m'aider:

House.

PoV extérieur:

Chase cherchait délibérément House, au point d'effrayer certains infirmiers. Quand il le trouva enfin: il reluquai Cuddy de l'extérieur de son bureau en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

«**House, **commença Chase

Il sursauta, croyant s'être fait surpris (ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai!).

**-Oh Chase, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? **demanda-t-il tout en s'en allant du bureau de Cuddy, **Nous n'avons pas de patient, vous pouvez partir.**

**-En fait je....**

**-Vous n'avez pas compris, c'était un moyen plus poli pour dire: Du vent!**

**-C'est important.**

**-Vous avez 5 minutes.**

**-En fait, je vous ai vu en train de regarder Cuddy et j'ai vu votre regard et...**

**-Quoi?! Mon regard portait sur son cul, c'est tout.**

**-Non! Je veux dire, vous la regardiez comme si vous … l'aimiez.**

**-J'aime surtout son décolleté.**

**-Oui, son décolleté, puis ses cheveux, puis ses fesses, puis ses lèvres...**

**-Wahou! Là, c'est surtout vous qui l'aimez oui!**

**-Écoutez, j'ai réfléchi et...**

**-Touloulou, **fis House en se prenant pour la voix de l'hôpital qui annonçait les messages, **Chase a réfléchi, appelez BBC pour les informer de cette nouvelle incroyable, merci.**

**-Vous n'avez pas compris, je...**

**-Touloulou, dites-lui aussi de se la fermer.**

**-House, **s'emporta-t-il, **c****essez cette comédie, c'est important!**

**-Touloulou, apportez aussi un vaccin contre la rage.**

Chase s'empourprait devant une telle puérilité, quand il eut une idée fabuleuse.

**-C'est étrange, je pensai qu'à cette heure-ci, vous aviez des consultations, **dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

**-D'accord, d'accord, je vous écoute, **renonça-t-il légèrement, non énormément, agacé.

**-Bien, c'est très simple, j'ai compris quelque chose... l'arme la plus redoutable pour que une fille vous tombe dans les bras est la jalousie.**

House semblait hum... comment dire, inintéressé par ce que Chase disait.

**-Donc, j'ai élaboré un plan, **continua-t-il, **c'est simple, vous invitez Cameron au restaurant et moi Cuddy. Vous connaissez le restaurant en bas de la rue?**

**-Vous rigolez?! Il est hyper cher!**

**-Ok, Ok, c'est moi qui paye votre addition.**

Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer. Chase attendait une réponse et House qu'il parte.

**-Vu votre silence. Vous n'êtes pas de la partie, **chuchota le jeune médecin, **Tant pis pour vous! **

Il commença à partir quand une voix résonna dans la pièce.

-**Vers quelle heure?**

C'est avec un sourire que le blondinet se tourna vers House, et à ce moment là, son plan farfelu prenait enfin un sens.

2eme Partie

House et Cameron étaient déjà installés quand Chase et Cuddy arrivèrent. Cameron fut plus qu'étonnée en les voyant s'installer à une table à quelques mètres d'eux.

«**-Que font-ils là? **murmura-t-elle à House en se cachant derrière son menu.

**-Aucune idée**, répondit celui-ci, **Qu'allez vous...»**

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la fin de sa phrase, qu'elle se dirigea vers Chase.

«**-Comment a tu pu?! Je t'ai plaqué il y a peine trois jours et toi tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un?! Et la directrice en plus?! Tu es vraiment...»**

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la fin de sa phrase, qu'il l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord étonnée, elle finit par lui rendre son baiser.

Et la pauvre Cuddy assistait à la scène sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

«**-Psss,** l'appela House, **Venez par ici. Vous avez l'air de les gêner!»**

Cuddy, toujours aussi ébahie, décida de lui obéir et se joignit à sa table. Elle s'assit à peine sur le siège que House se mit à crier:

**«Hey les deux là! Déjà dans le placard du concierge c'était limite, mais vous allez pas faire ça dans un restaurant!**

**-Le placard du concierge?!** s'exclama Cuddy, **House, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Que....**

**-Je vous déconseille le gigot, **la coupa-t-il en fixant son menu, **il coûte extrêmement cher.**

**-Mais que... **continua-t-elle en ouvrant son menu à son tour, **Mon Dieu! A ce prix la c'est plus du gigot mais un agneau entier!**

**

* * *

Hihihi! Alors ce petit drabble? House est aussi euh... hum... terrible que dans la série? Votre avis m'intéresse! Alors n'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton vert ;) Sinon, pour la suite, mon imagination est assez limité alors proposez-moi vos idées! J'essairai de les retranscrire même si ça paraît dingue! D'ailleurs, l'idée d'une alliance HouseXChase parrait assez impossible non? Allez, a bientôt pour la suite!**


	5. Amour Pov Chase

**Salut!! Je suis hyper désolé de mon retard mais avec les cours etc... j'ai plus trop le temps! Mais j'ai quand même réussis à poster celui-là si vous le lisez! XD Bon, sinon les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc... Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Petit résumé de la situation: On est à la fin de la saison 3. Chase a été viré, Foreman et Cameron ont démissionné. Ça se passe chez Chase.

Petit résumé de la situation Tuesdays (ou Chameron): Chase et Cameron sont toujours séparés. Chase aime Cameron mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Enfin...OUPS! J'en dis pas plus!

PoV Chase:

Je m'assis sur mon canapé nonchalamment, pensant au rêve que j'avais fait il y a environ 10 jours. Il était pourtant si réel... Commençant à réfléchir, je me surpris en train de penser à elle. Ma seule façon de la voir était ce job et voilà qu'on me vire. Je n'ai pas perdu qu'un travail, mais également son regard, son sourire, ses....

* DRIIIIING * (je n'ai pas trouver mieux comme sonnerie de maison, désolé)

Qui peut sonner à une heure pareille?! C'est peut-être House qui veut s'excuser et me réembaucher? Wow, House s'excuser? Cette fille a vraiment un effet néfaste sur moi! Je me levai, fatigué, du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Je faillis m'évanouir lorsque j'ouvris la porte. C'était ELLE.

«Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-On est mardi...

Que voulait-elle dire par la? C'était elle qui me rejetait pourtant.

-Mais non, on est lundi.

Ou alors je suis plus fou que je ne le pense!

-Je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre...»

Elle s'approcha de moi et nous nous embrassâmes. Les femmes sont vraiment trop imprévisibles...**

* * *

**

**Voilà!!! Le dernier drabble de la saison 3! Je trouve cette scène trooooooop romantique! Les prochains, je crois, seront encore des drabbles de mon cerveau à l'imagination débordante et des idées de Pline84. (encore désolé et encore merci! ^^) Alors, à la prochaine!!!**


	6. Réflexion Pov House

**Salut!**

**Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour mon retard, mon comportement est tout simplement inadmissible! Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée... et je n'ai même pas d'excuse! Je suis lamentable!**

**Enfin bref, me revoilà (non je ne suis pas morte) avec un petit drabble qui à la base est un délire ( oui mes délires sont très bizarres) mais qui selon une amie correspond très à House.**

**A vous de juger!**

* * *

Petit résumé de la situation: Il n'y a aucune situation, ce sont juste les pensées de House.

Petit résumé de la situation Huddy: Toujours un océan vide dénudé d'amour. Juste des "petits jeux".

La première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, je n'y croyais pas.

C'est simple, un trou néant. Comme si mon cœur fondait lentement, comme si le simple fait de la regarder dans les yeux était un honneur.

Moi qui me prenais pour le plus grand cynique du monde, j'avais eu le coup de foudre.

Et lorsque je l'ai mieux connue, c'est devenu un rêve. Comme une sorte d'âme sœur bien que je n'y ai jamais cru. Une sorte de ''compagnon de jeu''.

Tout ça peut sembler étrange et compliqué, mais pourtant, chacun au fond de lui a vécu ça au moins une fois. Cette impression que le monde tourne autour d'une personne, qu'un simple ''non'' puisse nous détruire entièrement, qu'un sourire soit la plus belle chose du monde.

Croyez-moi, si jamais vous rencontrez cette personne, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous aime en retour.

Car pour moi, ce ne sera jamais le cas.

* * *

**Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Je sais c'est très court mais bon, mieux vaut court que rien du tout! Alors merci à vous et à ma fidèle correctrice: Miyano-San.**

**N'oubliez pas la review!**

**Sur ce, A bientôt et merci!**


End file.
